Más Que Palabras
by yui the vampire
Summary: cuando el amor no se puede expresar con simples palabras las personas buscan otros medios para poder decirlo. un song-fic inspirado en la canción more than words,one-shot.SBRL. espero q les guste


**

* * *

Disclemaer:** ¬¬u no se si lo escribí bien pero bueno, los personajes no son mios pertenecen a J.K., yo no gano nada escribiendo esto solo dar rienda suelta a miimaginación. 

**Notas de la autora:** este es un pequeño fic de sirius/remus, lo que quiere decir que tiene relaciones chicoxchico, si no te gustan este tipo de historias no la leas por favor. los pensamientos de los personajes estan en cursiva, espero que les guste.

**Más Que Palabras**

Era una hermosa mañana de sábado en Hogwarts, y los estudiantes de tercero a séptimo se habían ido a pasar el día en Hogsmeade, los mas pequeños disfrutaban de la linda mañana descansando en los jardines junto al lago y otros mas se encontraban en la biblioteca, James y Lily se fueron en una cita a Hogsmeade y Peter se encontraba cumpliendo uncastigo por haber hecho estallar su caldero en pociones, por lo que la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba vacía, bueno, esto no era del todo cierto ya que en uno de los sillones se encontraba un joven de cabello negro azulado y ojos grises, que en esos momentos se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

_Quizá James tenga razón, esta puede ser la oportunidad que estaba buscando, este debe ser el día perfecto para decirle de una vez por todas lo que siento. No puedo ocultarlo más, ¿sería posible qué ya supiera lo que siento por él?,¡¡¡ nooooo!!! Moony puede ser muy inteligente, pero es demasiado distraído, aunque James y Lily dicen que se me nota a leguas que me gusta, pero...él siempre está tan inmerso en sus libros o en sus labores de prefecto que no creo que lo haya notado, aunque...él es uno de los merodeadores, y eso pone mucho a su favor, también es alguien que se fija en los detalles, puede ser que tal vez ya sospeche algo. Oh Dios!!, esto es demasiado para mi cabeza o.O, el caso es que debo de decirle a Remus lo que siento y hoy es el día perfecto, lo único que debo hacer es arreglar todo antes de que Moony regrese de la biblioteca, bien, pues manos a la obra Sirius Black, tienes mucho por hacer, Moony no debe tardar, ya es casi la hora en que le pedí que nos reuniéramos con el pretexto de que me ayudara con una materia, aunque la verdad no creo que me estuviera haciendo mucho caso, lo cual es bueno, porque si no se hubiera dado cuenta que le pedí ayuda para una materia a la cual yo ni siquiera asisto, en fin, ha trabajar.._

* * *

Mientras tanto un joven de cabellos castaños y hermosos ojos dorados se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro(n/a: que obvio se vio eso ¬¬u) acerca de transformaciones, o cuando menos eso se podría decir que estaba haciendo, ya que en realidad no había pasado de la misma hoja, en la media hora que llevaba ahí sentado.

Remus no había querido acompañar a sus compañeros a Hogsmeade, en primer lugar porque se había enterado que Sirius no iba y en segundo porque no quería estorbar a James y Lily, por lo que había puesto de pretexto que tenía que terminar un trabajo de transformaciones, pero no había logrado concentrarse en absolutamente nada, que no fuera: Sirius Black. Remus se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia su amigo apenas hace un año, y para su mala suerte no había podido mantener su secreto ya que James y Lily lo habían descubierto por la forma que tenía de mirar al chico de cabellos negros, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que contarles todo, y en estos momentos trataba de encontrar la manera de decirle a su amigo de hace seis años que estaba enamorado de él.

_¡¡¡Rayos!!!, esto es realmente increíble, no se como James dice que esto es fácil, já, pero mira a quien le hago caso, a la persona que tardo casi una eternidad, bueno tal vez exagero ¬¬, pero si tardo mucho en decirle a Lily que le gustaba y mucho más en que ella aceptara ser su novia, pero bueno, lo único que me alegra de esta situación es que ellos me están apoyando pase lo que pase, aun recuerdo lo que me dijo James antes de irse: "esta es tu oportunidad Moony, solo ve y dile lo que sientes". ¿Qué acaso no habrá notado cuantas veces ya lo intente?, simplemente se me hace muy difícil, pero tal vez James tiene razón, puede que no vuelva a encontrar una oportunidad mejor que esta, él esta completamente solo en la sala común, lo que me recuerda que quede con él para ayudarlo en no se que cosa, jejeje, realmente ni se que me dijo, solo recuerdo haberme embobado cuando el empezó a hablar, bien pues ya es casi la hora mejor me encamino a la sala común, seguro que ya me debe de estar esperando._

Y dicho esto Remus se levantó y emprendió su camino hacia su sala común, sin saber que cierto chico de ojos grises se preparaba para su llegada, y no solo eso, si no que también estaba pasando por el mismo dilema que él (n/a: solo hay que ver lo lentos que son los hombres para atreverse a hacer las cosas ¬¬, pero que se le va a hacer uu). Remus caminó apresuradamente para llegar a tiempo a la cita que tenía con Sirius, realmente no quería hacerlo esperar, o mejor dicho, ya no podía esperar para verle, estaba completamente decidido en decirle cuanto lo quería y no iba a perder un momento más.

* * *

Por fin llegó a la sala común, pero al entrar se sorprendió al no encontrar a su amigo, cuando de repente, un sonido llegó a sus oídos, ¿pero, qué era ese sonido?, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que era música y que venia directamente del dormitorio que le pertenecía a él y a sus demás compañeros, cuando de pronto notó algo más, sus ojos se percataron de que había un listón de color negro que se extendía desde el final de las escaleras hasta la puerta de su dormitorio, pero eso no era lo mas extraño, lo mas extraño era que en la punta del listón que se encontraba al final de la escalera se podía notar una pequeña nota que decía:

"_Moony: hay algo muy importante que debes saber, pero dudo que lo puedas comprender, pero si aun así te quieres arriesgar y averiguar, lo único que tienes que hacer es caminar, para así tus dudas aclarar, porque lo que te tengo que decir, es sinceramente mi sentir, así que no esperes mas y por favor no me hagas esperar. _

_ Sirius"_

Después de terminar de leer la nota, Remus estaba totalmente sorprendido, su corazón estaba completamente acelerado y sus mejillas se habían encendido tornándose de un color carmesí, no podía creer lo que en esa pequeña rima Sirius trataba de decirle, así que sin pensárselo mas, empezó a subir las escaleras aun con la nota en la mano, a cada paso que daba la música se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, mas clara a sus oídos, hasta que por fin llegó a la puerta del dormitorio, la música se detuvo, puso nerviosamente su mano en cima del pomo de la puerta, girándola lentamente hasta que por fin la abrió por completo y ahí se encontraba él, tan perfecto como siempre, con su larga cabellera negra sobre los hombros y con una sonrisa que lo derretía con solo mirarla. Se acercó a donde su amigo se encontraba caminando lentamente hasta por fin quedar a tan solo unos pasos de este, el dorado se perdía en el plata y ninguno de los dos dijo nada simplemente se quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

* * *

Para Sirius la espera había sido casi eterna, esperaba ansiosamente a su amigo, y apenas hace unos minutos había terminado de preparar todo, lo mas difícil fue poner la música, ya que el no sabía mucho de aparatos muggle, y a pesar de que Lily le había explicado, tuvo un poco de problemas en poner la canción que quería, cuando por fin lo consiguió se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, cuando de pronto escuchó pasos en la escalera, terminó de poner la canción que estaba buscando, logrando por fin que solo se tocara esa una y otra vez (n/a: es decir, puso en "repetir" la canción u, es solo por si no me di a entender), y se giró para quedar de frente a la puerta en el momento preciso en el que Moony la abría por completo , ahí se encontraba él dueño de su corazón, con las mejillas sonrosadas y con un gran brillo en sus ojos dorados, su cabello amarrado en una pequeña cola con un listón negro, que él le había regalado unos meses atrás, vio como Remus caminó lentamente hasta quedar a tan solo a unos pasos de él, el plata se perdía en el dorado, ninguno de los dos dijo nada simplemente se quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

Después de algunos cuantos minutos de perderse uno en los ojos del otro, Sirius por fin se decidió a hablar, y al parecer Remus también reunió valor en ese preciso momento porque también hablo al mismo tiempo que Sirius, ambos sonrieron ante esto y Remus le cedió la palabra a Sirius, quien en ese momento se volvió a armar de valor y a pesar de que se encontraba muy nervioso, habló con una voz decidida.

- Esto es realmente muy difícil de decir, la verdad no se por donde empezar- dio un pequeño suspiro y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios- Remus yo...-una pausa y de nuevo un suspiro- Yo Te Quiero, te quiero mucho, no se desde hace cuanto es que siento esto por ti, pero es el tiempo suficiente para saber que Tú lo eres todo para mí, y que nada me importa si no estás a mi lado, ya que Tú, Moony, eres lo mas importante en mi vida, y no hay palabras suficientes para expresar lo que siento por Ti, por que estas son solo palabras, y lo que yo siento es mucho más que simples palabras- cuando terminó de decir esto Sirius se dio la vuelta ligeramente, apretó uno de los botones del aparato de audio que estaba a sus espaldas y de nuevo volvió a sonar la melodía que Remus había escuchado la entrar a la sala común.

-Sirius, yo también te quiero- esas fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de los labios de Remus mientras luchaba por contener unas cuantas lágrimas.

Sirius volvió de nuevo a mirar a Remus, este no se había movido desde que él había terminado de hablar, simplemente se podían apreciar en sus hermosos ojos dorados como las lágrimas luchaban por no salir y un tono rojo adornaba sus mejillas.

**Saying I love you**

**Is not the words I want to hear from you**

**It's not that I want you**

**Not to say, but if you only knew**

**How easy it would be to show me how you feel**

**More than words is all you have to do to make it real**

**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me**

**Cause I'd already know**

Sirius se fue acercando lentamente hacia Remus, con cada paso acortaba mas la distancia que lo separaba de su pequeño lobito, hasta que lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca para abrazarlo, una de sus manos rodeo la cintura de Remus, mientras que con la otra acariciaba una de sus mejillas, limpiando una de las lagrimas que había logrado escapar de sus dorados ojos.

**What would you do if my heart was torn in two**

**More than words to show you feel**

**That your love for me is real**

**What would you say if I took those words away**

**Then you couldn't make things new**

**Just by saying I love you**

Remus que hasta el momento no se había movido, al sentir el abrazo de Sirius y sus suaves manos acariciar su rostro dejó escapar una lagrima que expresaba toda la felicidad que esta sintiendo en ese momento, y sin pensarlo más se abrazo a la cintura del chico de ojos grises y ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Sirius.

**More than words**

No había mas que decir, Remus sabia que Sirius lo comprendía, no había necesidad de decir nada más, porque como expresarle todo lo que su corazón sentía por él, era mas de lo que pudiera expresar en palabras.

**Now that I've tried to talk to you and make you understand**

**All you have to do is close your eyes**

**And just reach out your hands and touch me**

**Hold me close don't ever let me go**

**More than words is all I ever needed you to show**

**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me**

**Cause I'd already know**

No había mas que decir Sirius, sabia que Remus lo comprendía, que sin necesidad de tener que decirle con palabras que lo quería, él ya lo sabia, porque como expresarle todo lo que su corazón sentía por el, era mas de lo que pudiera expresar en palabras.

**More than words**

**More than words**

Como poder trasmitir todo lo que lo amaba en tan solo unas palabras, como poder decirse lo mucho que se amaban con un simple "Te Quiero". Sirius alzó el rostro de Remus para poder ver de nuevo sus ojos dorados. Cuando por fin estuvieron frente a frente, Remus pasó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Sirius acercándose cada vez más, sus respiraciones se entrelazaban haciéndose una, solo una pequeña distancia separaba sus labios, Remus fue el que hizo desaparecer los escasos centímetros que se interponían entre ellos, fundiéndose en un tierno y a la vez apasionado beso que trasmitía todos lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

**What would you do if my heart was torn in two**

**More than words to show you feel**

**That your love for me is real**

**What would you say if I took those words away**

**Then you couldn't make things new**

**Just by saying I love you**

Cuando por fin se separaron, no hicieron más que mirarse a los ojos, no había más que decir, en la mirada de ambos chicos se podía ver cuanto se querían, cuanto se amaban, y sabían que no importara lo mucho que se esforzaran en expresarse la intensidad de su amor, nunca habría palabras suficientes, porque lo que sentían era mucho más que palabras. Después de unos segundos se volvieron a besar con la misma pasión que antes tratando de transmitir en cada beso lo mucho que uno amaba al otro.

**The end**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi fic, en verdad se los agradezco. Por favor dejen algun review para que pueda saber su opinión acerca de como me ha quedado y saber si les gusto.**

**Esta historia va dedicada a mis sister´s Isobo y Moony, thanx poe su apoyo y un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga Frine por la ayuda que me brindo, thanx chicas. **

**yui the vampire -**


End file.
